


Beginnings

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 73
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Carol breezed in the door calling for Therese as she removed her hat and hung up her wool coat.  
"Therese? Are you home, darling?"  
Looking around she saw a light coming from the hallway which usually indicated Therese was in her dark room.  
Smoothing her hair Carol slipped off her heels, laid them to the side and proceeded towards the light still calling "Therese".  
Carol stopped at the door, gave a small knock, called "Darling, might I come in?"  
"One moment Carol. Give me a minute".  
Carol waited, impatiently. Therese was gone before Carol awoke that morning to cover the "birth" of a new cruise ship. Therese had given Carol a peck on the cheek in the dawn light, whispered to Carol,"See you for dinner, gorgeous" and slipped out.

(Tell me if you want more, ladies).


	2. Chapter 2

Therese reached behind her to crack the door open for Carol to enter.  
"Come see these, Carol. I decided to develop them at home instead of at the Times." Turning to face Carol, Therese kissed her on the lips as Carol put her arm around her waist to draw Therese closer.  
Therese turned in Carol's arms, leaning back, sighed and pointed to the prints.  
She pointed out the various angles, the F stops she used, etc.  
"I really like this one" and Therese pointed to a shot Therese had taken in the galley showcasing the chef and his staff at work.  
Therese put her arms over Carol's who was now nuzzling Therese's neck while paying scant attention to the picture.  
"Hmmmm, gorgeous", Therese sighed.  
"Darling?" Carol asked.  
Therese knew what Carol hinted at.  
"Patting Carol's hand Therese disengaged herself, said " later" and added "let's order pizza. We still have a couple bottles of Genny in the fridge. Okay?  
Carol gave a small sigh, said "okay" and let Therese go.  
Therese caught the look of disappointment on Carol's face. "Hey, c'mere."  
Therese caressed Carol's cheek. "Later doesn't mean no. Okay?"  
"Okay" and Carol kissed the palm of Therese's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Therese was briskly brushing her teeth while Carol was turning the bed down.  
In between each movement of her toothbrush Therese was still going on about her photography gig on the cruise ship.  
"Carol, we just gotta take a cruise. It's so sumptous and the food. It's an eternal all you can eat buffet." Therese's eyes sparkled just thinking of all the luscious desserts she could have her pick of.  
"Sounds awfully expensive darling but could we both get vacation at the same time?"  
Therese turned out the bathroom light and started to walk into their bedroom.  
She stopped in midstride.  
"Well", was all Therese could say.  
There was Carol, the duvet turned down to the foot of the bed, sitting up with a pillow behind her with nothing but a sheet pulled up to her waist.  
And I do mean nothing.  
To Therese's "well" Carol replied, "You did say later, darling".  
"Therese lowered her eyes and her voice. "Yes, I did".  
Carol crawled on top of the sheets fully exposing her nude body.  
In a husky, come hither tone Carol purred out,"Darling, please".  
Therese padded to the foot of the bed where Carol was. Carol rose from the waist up looking beseechingly at Therese, her eyes hooded with lust while she slowly undid the belt of Therese's robe.  
Carol pushed the robe off Therese exposing her petite frame fully to Carol.   
Carol's hands ran up the front of Therese touching, caressing, pinching lightly, making Therese audibly sigh and throw her head back.  
In a deep whisper Carol breathed across Therese's abdomen,"You're trembling, darling."  
For Therese each sexual encounter with Carol was like the first. Each time she became the shy virgin in the older, more experienced woman's arms whose fingers, hands and mouth brought Therese to sexual fulfillment.  
Carol buried her head in Therese's abdomen.  
"You smell so good, darling. So very good."  
Therese found herself pushing into Carol's mouth, whimpering with want, begging "please, please baby, don't make me wait."  
Carol sated Therese's need gladly supporting Therese while she came.  
When Therese calmed, she sank into Carol's arms who was now lying on her back.  
Carol waited patiently for Therese to waken because, upon awakening, Therese would lay claim to Carol's body, over and over. Her darling had grown from a 19 year old girl to a woman with the wants and desires of a mature woman. Her lovemaking communucated, without words spoken, that Carol was adored, wanted, lusted after. But most of all Carol was hers, body and soul and Carol gladly gave herself over to Therese completely.  
Abby tried endlesdly to get Carol to spill about their lovelife. Didn't Carol always tell her everything? Why not this?   
Carol would only smile and peer dreamily over her coffeecup into the distance.  
Abby noticed how Carol's eyes followed Therese everywhere with the gleam of a besotted lover.  
Many a time Carol would tell Abby to let herself out or stay in the guestroom while Carol quickly followed Therese to their bedroom, closing the door behind them.   
Even with the door closed Abby could hear Carol's moans and "oh, god" which made a jaded Abby blush.  
Carol was never that vocal with her.  
In fact, when Therese would return home late, while Abby was visiting, Carol and Therese would exchange the most passionate of kisses, openly.  
One time Therese, while Carol nuzzled Therese's neck after their "greeting", Therese winked at Abby giving her a devilish grin.   
Abby swore she had the impression Carol crawled lustily after Therese. That her hips swayed seductively knowing Therese was home.   
Thus Carol lay waiting for Therese to claim her, body and soul, over and over.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol lay, exhausted and sore, after a night of Therese laying claim to her.  
Her fibgers traveled to her sore nipples, her breasts bearing cupids marks, her inner thighs covered with the same.  
Her sex was stilk swollen and moist.  
Carol looked over at Therese, laying so peacefully, like an innocent babe yet just hours before those green eyes glowed with an inner fire, those lips kissed, sucked and nibbled their way down Carol's body.  
Carol's fingers touched her lips. Those too were swollen and bruised from Therese claiming repeated entrance, an entrance Carol was only too eager to give.  
Carol groaned huskily remembering.  
She turned to her side, spooning Therese, who lay sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol nuzzled a sleeping Therese's neck.  
She wished she could give Therese everything. Everything even included a child. One day she would have an argument with God why that wasn't so.   
Yet the hunger, the desire for her lover to impregnate her persisted.  
With Harge it was just being a dutiful wife yet, when she held Rindy in her arms and the baby suckled at her breast she knew what life, and love, was meant to be.  
Carol never told Therese this and yet....  
So Therese wanted a cruise. That she would manage somehow. If she had to she would ask her father for some of her inheritance.   
Therese started to waken. She backed closer to Carol, lifting Carol's hand to her lips and kissing it.  
Carol hummed.  
Therese moved to lay on her back, her head turned to look at Carol. Pursing her lips in a mock kiss Therese asked how " her blonde bombshell was this morning".  
"Sore, darling but a good kind of sore".  
Therese grinned from ear to ear.  
Turning on her side to face Carol, and running her fingers lightly over Carol's child bearing hips Therese inquired if she'd given any further thought to whether they could afford to go on a cruise.  
Carol quickly covered Therese's body with her own. "Yes, my darling. I'll make it happen for us."  
Looking into Therese's eyes Carol whispered,"I'm in love with you, darling. Not just love you. Insatiably,deeply in love with you."  
"I know", a confident Therese said. "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

" Here, try these eye, darling. You'll need sunglasses for the glare of the sun on the ocean".  
Therese obliged Carol.  
"Fabulous. You look fabulous."  
Carol turned her attention to bathing suits.  
" Hmm, we both need new ones. Oh, and sun tan lotion and deck clothes, at least one gown fir you, Therese. Something off shoulder to show off those perky breasts of yours."  
Therese blushed. She always blushed when Carol complimented her on her body.  
Soon they had bundles and boxes and need of a taxi to transport everything back to their flat.  
On the night before sailing Carol told Therese they needed to have a talk.  
Sitting on the divan, Carol took Therese's hands in hers, kissed them and then said that during the crossing they would have to be celibate.  
Therese drew her hands away abruptly.  
"WHAT?"  
"Darling, we can't chance it. You know how loud I get when I...when you.."  
Carol shrugged. "We just can't."  
Therese stood up, stormed off to the kitchen saying she wasn't going then.  
Carol followed.  
Therese stood by the sink gripping the edge of the countertip making her fingers turn white.  
Carol came up behind her, put her arms around Therese, kissed her hair saying,"Darling, please. I love you, love you touching me, making love but we need to be realistic. Cabin walls are thin, darling."  
Turning Therese around, holding her face in her hands, searching Therese's teary eyes, Carol said," When we get to Paris I'll rent a little cottage out of the way and........ Therese walked off to their bedroom.  
Carol waited a bit then decided to follow.  
Timidly she stood in the doorway. Therese hurridly undressed and got under the covers.  
Without missing a beat Therese looked over at Carol, who still stood in the doorway.  
"Well? Are you coming to bed?"  
Carol proceeded to walk to the dresser to retrieve her pajama's.  
"Carol, just get undressed and come to bed, please?" Carol did as suggested, letting her clothes fall to the floor, all the while Therese watching her.  
Therese held both the covers and her arms open for Carol to enter.  



	7. Chapter 7

Things were back to normal come morning.  
Carol lay in Therese's arms. Therese slept on while Carol wakened slowly.   
Carol listened to the steady beat of Therese's heart, a heart who beat with love for Carol. Carol felt incredibly lucky to have found Therese. Therese loved Carol with wild abandon, worshipping her blonde goddess as she often referred to Carol.  
Blond goddess my ass, thought Carol. I'm 13 years older than Therese and not getting any younger yet Therese's love, and desire for me seem to increase with each passing day.  
Carol nuzzled Therese's chest thinking how this cruise was just what they needed, not that their relationship lacked a thing. Just to get away from the city, their jobs, their every day life.   
My gamine emerald eyed love, thought Carol. What a treasure you are.


	8. Chapter 8

Therese ran up to the buffet on the cruise ship.  
"OMG,Carol! Look! Mountains of crab and lobster and and" as Therese filled up her plate and went back for more.  
Carol laughed joyfully. Therese had confessed to her how often she had gone hungry living on her own. How ketchup soup was a luxury many times for Therese.  
Carol reached over with her napkin and wiped the butter off Therese's chin.  
"Pace yourself, darling. There are many more meals to come."  
Therese giggled between succulent bites of crabmeat.  
Later, in bed, Therese unbuttoned Carol's pajama top laying her head on Carol's naked breast whispering, "I can at least have this, can't I?"  
Carol kissed the top of Therese's head. "Of course, darling, of course. Now sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

Carol tipped the bellboy while Therese bounced up and down on the bed.  
"A bed, a real bed that doesn't rock with the ocean, Carol."   
Laying on top of thr covers Therese held her arms open to Carol, beckoning her to the bed.  
Carol laughed. "My avaricious lover".  
"Well, hell gorgeous. It's been tooooo long. Please?" Therese whined.  
"One moment, darling" as she placed the "Do not disturb" sign on the outside door knob and ensured it was locked.  
Striding purposefully over to the foot of the bed Carol started to remove her heels.  
Therese sat up and stopped her.  
"No, don't. Leave them on. It's been ages since I undressed you."  
Therese pressed her mouth to Carol's abdomen, breathing in deeply. "God you smell so good".  
Carol ran her hand through Therese's hair.  
"Darling", Carol sighed.  
Therese started to hike up Carol's skirt, slowly, inch by inch, caressing her outer thighs as she did so.  
"My beautiful blonde", Therese cooed.   
Therese licked up Carol's inner thigh.  
Carol trembled, taking in a deep breath.  
She bunched Therese's hair in her hand guiding her to her center.  
"Darling, please, qiickly".  
Therese locked eyes with a desperate Carol.  
"Tell me what you want, gorgeous" whispered Thetese who swiped her tongue over Carol's silk undetwear.  
" You, your tongue, please dsrling"  
Therese wasted no time, yanking Carol's underwear down and sating both their lusts with her mouth and tongue.  
Carol moaned with abandon at the release her petite lover was giving her.  
Now she had no reason to hold back, urging Therese on, begging, pleading for more, faster, deeper, "don't stop ever, my darling".  
Later, much later, Carol lay half asleep in the arms of her lover. Clothing tossed about the room.  
Later, when the maid came to clean the room she found a pair of women's silk underwear, ripped in half, in the bin.


	10. Chapter 10

Carol linked her arm through Therese's as they walked through the Parc des Buttes Chaumont in the late afternoon.  
Having bathed, the French do not shower they bathe, having bathed together and Carol taking advantage of Therese in the bath, much to Therese's delight, they now strolled, arm in arm, openly, as the French do.  
No one noticed. No one cared. It is sooo very French.  
Therese giggled.  
"Sonething amuses you, darling", Carol asked giving Therese a coy side look.  
"Us, gorgeous".  
"And what about us?"  
Therese disengaged her arm from Carol's, bussed her on the cheek and did a twirl in the middle if the walkway.  
"US!" She exclaimed, all smiles with dimples showing. "US!" And kissed Carol on the cheek intertwining their arms.  
Carol suggested they they dine at one of the more out of the way cafes to which Therese agreed.  
When the waiter asked for their order Carol suggested something light with a local French wine.  
Where they sat was hidden over in a far corner, away from prying eyes. Carol's hand slipped beneath the table top to rest on Therese's thigh.  
Therese rested her chin on her two hands.  
Looking boldly at Carol she said, "I dare you, gorgeous."  
Carol's eyes lowered and in a hushed tone replued,"Never dare a goddess, my sex kitten."  
Therese laughed. Sat back, said,"Yeah, right, you're chicken."  
Just then the waiter arrived with their wine and dinner.  
As they ate, and conversed, Carol's hand continued to lay on Therese's thigh. Teasingly Therese opened her legs.  
"Buck, buck, buck", Therese imitated a chicken quietly.  
"Drink up, darling",Carol suggested.  
As Therese sipped from her goblet Carol's hand traced up her inner thigh.  
Therese gulped.  
"Shhh, mon petite", Carol cautioned as she moved her chair closer to Therese.  
"Pour us both another glass of wine".  
Therese's hands shook as she refilled their glasses.  
"Darling", cooed Carol, " You must be very quiet."  
Therese gulped as Carol's fingers traced the fabric of her underwear.  
"Turn a bit towards me, darling".  
As Therese did so Carol slowly entered her.  
Therese sighed audibly.  
"Shhhhh"  
The seclusion and evening tide helped as cover. To other diners they appeared to be two women in intimate conversation, nothing more.  
Carol continued with a deep, slow rhythm that she knew would be Therese's undoing.  
Suddenly Therese's thighs snapped tightly shut, her eyes closed, she bit her lip and Carol's hand was drenched. Therese's body visibly quaked yet she made no sound.  
Removing her hand, now soaked with Therese, Carol wanted very much to lick each if her fingers. Instead she dipped a finger in her wine glass, twirled it around and drank greedily.  
With a smirk Carol leaned back in her chair and whispered, "You, my darling, taste heavenly."  
Later, as they walked along the banks of the River Seine in the dark of night, Carol boldly kissed Therese, as only a lover would, on the Pont Marie.


	11. Chapter 11

Therese danced around Carol saying, "The Louvre! The Louvre! Please? Oh, please!"  
Carol laughed, shook her golden locks and grabbing Therese by the waist, planted her on her lap.  
Therese put her arms around Carol's neck.  
"Please, please, please, please, please, goddess of mine."  
Carol kissed Therese's nose, swatted her on her bum and told her to get ready. "Yes, the Louvre my darling but wear something sexy. While you ooh and aah over masterpieces I want to fill my eyes with the sexy body of my young lover."  
"Oh, you" Therese laughed. "You're not much older than myself and you are damn sexy and after last night. Well!" and she gave Carol a passionate kiss.  
Carol pushed her away, smiling, saying,"Keep this up and we will never leave this room  
Now, go, shoo! Tonight we'll go dancing".


	12. Chapter 12

Most of their day had been spent at the Louvre. So much to see, so much to oooh and aaah over.  
Therese didn't want a guided tour but Carol insisted thus they stood among the crowd hearing rhe usual "this is Picasso's green period" as the guide pouinted to a portrait of a clown.  
Matisse, Van Gogh, Rodin to name a few of the collection.  
And then there was the Mary Cassette. Therese just stood there, taking it all in. Her eyes like saucers.  
Turning to Carol, her face full of girlish wonder, Carol knew why this most petite of womankind stirred her heart, made her weak in the knees and caused her to moan out her name when they made love.  
Therese was a treasure, a true heart, an innocent who loved with all the passion of her being.   
There was no guile in her, thought Carol. Therese is pure.  
Carol put her arm around Therese's waist.  
No one in the crowd took notice. No one cared. Had they done so they might have thought thus was niece and Auntie, not two lovers. French women always touched. It was the French way.  
Thus they were freed in so many ways from the prurient eyes of the world in the city of love, Paris.  
Finally Carol begged off saying she tired of walking, she needed a drink, perhaps a demi tasse and a pastry. Wouldn't Therese like tge same she asked.  
Therese agreed yet wished she could stay for weeks and weeks still surrounded by masterpieces.  
Walking out into the mid afternoon sun Carol reminded Therese they were going dancing that evening and didn't she think a nap was in order and then a light repast and then dance the night away.  
Therese readily agreed and asked where they were going dancing, what place.  
Carol smiled mysteriously, replying Abby had told her of a special place in Paris that contained a certain ambiance.  
Carol would say no more but smile that mysterious smile.  
Back at their hotel Carol ordered room service.  
Some French pastries and fresh roasted coffee. Therese signed for it when the trolley arrived while Carol showered.  
Carol sniffed her cafe. "Luscious, just luscious", then winked at Therese.  
"Darling", as Carol rose up, removing her robe. "I'm going to nap. Join me?"  
With Therese in her arms Carol drifted off to sleep. Therese lay, listening to the beat of Carol's heart and the steady breathing of the woman who had not only given her her heart but had given her Paris.


	13. Chapter 13

The sun had set.  
Carol and Therese had rested, bathed, supped and were getting ready for their night out.  
Carol remained sphinx like while repeatedly being questioned by Therese.  
"Where is this place, Carol? The name?"   
Carol just smiled, saying,"My, you are an impatient kitten".  
Therese,finishing her hair and makeup, slipped into the gown Carol had insisted she purchase.  
Emerald green, like her eyes. Off shoulder showing off what Carol always referred to as her best asset.   
Therese tugged at the top.  
"Darling, don't" as she removed Therese's hands.   
Standing back Carol gave out a wolf whistle.  
Therese blushed.  
Cupping Therese's chin with her hand Carol leaned in for a kiss.  
Carol placed her mouth near Therese's ear whispering, "My beautiful sex kitten".  
"Now, darling, let me dress and we'll get a taxi".  
"Zip me up, darling?"  
Carol turned her back to Therese to allow her to do so.   
"You always look gorgeous in red, Carol. In fact", Therese stepped back as Carol turned around,"You look like you were poured into that gown." Biting her lip Therese worried, "Maybe we shouldn't go out?"  
Carol laughed. "Darling, that's the whole point of tonight. Dining, dancing, looking ravishing. Now, come, put on your heels, grab your clutch and let's go".  
"


	14. Chapter 14

Carol whispered their destination to the driver who, in French style, zoomed off to their destination.


	15. Chapter 15

The taxi pulled up in front of a nondescript building. Music and laughter, the tinkling of glasses and feminine voices filtered out into the roadway.  
Carol paid the driver, tipping him handsomely anf got out before Therese, offering Therese her hand.  
Therese stepped out into the darkened street.  
Looking around she questioned,"This is it?"  
Carol placed her hand on the small of Therese's back, gently pushing her forward and down the stairs.  
"Patience, darling, patience."  
Upon entering a wall of sound full of female voices filled their ears.  
"Good, we're early" Carol said.  
A hostess approached. "Welcome to Esther's, ladies". Reservation?"  
Carol spoke. "Aird".  
They were quickly escorted to a table and a bottle of pink champange, on ice, was wheeled to the table.  
"Ladies, I'm Sabrina, your server for the evening. Does this meet with madam's approval?"  
And she presented the label to Carol. Carol smiled broadly and nodded her approval.


	16. Chapter 16

"Carol, what is this place?"  
Carol smiled, sipping her champange.  
"Look around, darling. Tell me what you see?"  
Therese shrugged. "I don't know. Um. People?"  
Carol slithered closer to Therese. "Darling, what KIND of people?"  
Therese looked again.  
"I see"..her eyes widened. "Women! No men."  
Turning to Carol, "What is this place?"  
Carol nuzzled Therese's cheek murmuring, "Kitten, these are women who love other women. Like us."  
"Really?"  
"Really".  
"Now", Carol added, " we are a tad early but I do hear there is a wonderful all female house band that we can dance to."  
"Drink up, kitten. I intend to enfold you in my arms in our first public dance. Make all the ladies jealous that you're mine."  
Carol turned Therese's head towards her to kiss.  
Her hands pulled Therese closer. "Kitten" she murmured. "Kitten."


	17. Chapter 17

The house band took the stage and began to.play.  
Suddenly a 20 something brunette came over to the table. Holding out her hand in invitation she smiled broadly asking in French if Carol would like to dance.   
Carol laughed saying, "moi?" In a decidedly New York accent.  
"Yes, madam, you" in a very cultured French voice with her hand still out. Looking toward Therese she said, "I'm sure mademoiselle will not mind, oui?"  
Therese was too stunned to protest.  
Meanwhile the saucy brunette had pulled Carol to her feet and onto the dance floor. Therese watched suspicously.  
She watched Carol laugh and smile as the other woman whispered in Carol's ear. She saw the brunette caress Carol's back, maneuver her out of Therese's sight.  
Suddenly Carol was nowhere to be seen. Therese psnicked. Minutes went by. The dance had ended for now, the floor was empty but no Carol or brunette in sight.  
Therese stood up, looking around. Maybe they went to the ladies. Therese went in search.  
As she placed her hands on the door she heard two voices, laughing, murmuring. One sounded like Carol.  
Therese pushed the door open to see the two of them sitting on a love seat in the lounge looking at some pictures the other woman held in her hands.  
Carol turned as the door opened. "Therese, come see these photo's of Coco's brothers."  
Therese's eyed flashed at the mention of the other woman's name. They had become familiar quickly.  
Carol caught the flash of anger as Therese turned to storm out. Carol grabbed Therese's arm to pull her back in.  
"Darling", Carol said firmly.   
Coco stood up, touched Carol's hand, thanked het for the dance and, as she walked past Therese said, "I envy you, mademoiselle, such a beautiful woman to grace your bed. I bid you adieu."   
Therese stood open mouthed at such boldness.  
"Darling. Sit, please".  
Therese sat, seething.  
"Therese, nothing happened, okay? Just some innocent flirtation, nothing more. God knows at my age it's nice to feel desired."  
Therese blanched. "What? I don't make you feel that way?"  
Carol kissed Therese's hand, placing it in her lap.  
"You do, kitten, but you're the known. I'm sure when I'm with you but...."  
"Forgive me, darling, please".  
Therese leaned against Carol's shoulder. "I forgive you, always." Then, thinking, asked Carol,"Maybe I don't make love to you enough."  
"Omg, darling, you do, you do. More than enough. I have the cupids marks to prove it. Come Monday mornings I'm sore from our sexual gymnastics."  
"Carol..."  
Carol stopped Therese from talking by smothering her mouth with a passionate kiss.  
"I love you, kitten, only you. Now come, the band is playing again." Standing up Carol took Therese's hand. "Dance with me, darling."


	18. Chapter 18

Carol led Therese to the dance floor, her arms around her waist, Therese's head on Carol's shoulder.  
A lovely chantuesse stepped forward to the muc and began to sing. Her voice floated on the air to lover and seeker alike.  
Therese sighed. "I wish I knew what she was singing about."  
Carol hummed quietly. "I understand enough to tell, kitten."  
Carol began to interpret freely the song.  
"She sings of her lover, darling", Carol kisser the top of Therese's head as their bodies swayed. "He, in this case she, darling, makes her heart sing with joy."   
Carol caressed Therese's open back causing Therese to tremble.  
"You're trembling, darling".  
Therese felt Carol's hand cup her chin, turn her head up to look intp her eyes.  
Whispering in a husky voice Carol purred,"I eant only you my sex kitten, only you" and proceeded to kiss Therese passionately on the dance floor.  
None noticed since this wae not unusual. Thatis none but Coco who seethed with anger being bested by a know nothing childish looking American girl. Carol should be in her arms, her mouth on hers, in her bed that night. A beauty such as Carol's shouldn't be wasted on a mere child when Coco had a noble heritage, wealth and could show Carol the beauty of the French people and the beauty of a French woman in her bed, namely Coco.  
Coco knew she had to bide her time.   
Meanwhile Carol and Therese returned to their table to find their server bringing another bottle of champange, this one from private stock, and told it was from "an admirer".  
Carol looked over to Coco, who lifted her glass as if to say, "oui, it is my gift to your beauty".  
Hours later, Carol and Therese stumbled out the door to find a taxi to take them back to their hotel.  
Suddenly a black Rolls pulled up. Coco leaned out the window asking could "she give them a lift?"  
Carol tugged a very inebriated Therese into the back seat, sitting next to Coco, who gave the driver the address of their hotel.  
Coco sat back, smiling devilishly. Things were falling into place.


	19. Chapter 19

Morning came all too soon.  
"Omg", groaned Carol. "Tell that damn sun to go away."  
Therese was buried under the covers.  
Carol sat up, on the side of the bed with her head in her hands.  
"I shall never drink again", she groaned.  
Fumbling in her bag she pulled out a bottle of APC. Stumbling to the bathroom Carol placed two APC on her tongue, ran her mouth under the faucet and swallowed. She grabbed a wash cloth, ran it under the cold water, squeezed it out and, sitting on the toilet, held the wet cloth to her forehead and eyes.  
Shortly after Therese roused calling for Carol.  
"In here, darling".  
Therese whined she had the worst headache.  
Carol attempted to laugh, decided it hurt too much to do so. "Therese, there's some headache pills on my bedside table. Take two", and went back to ministering to her own head.  
Both ladies laid in bed until noontime nursing their hangovers.


	20. Chapter 20

Around 1 p.m. there was a knock on their hotel room door.  
Carol opened it to find the bell hop with a vase of a dozen red roses for Madam Aird.  
Thinking they were from Therese, Carol shouted to her lover, who was in the bath, "Darling, you shouldn't have but how wonderful!"  
"What shouldn't I have?" Therese yelled out.  
Inhaling their scent and closing her eyes, "The roses, darling".  
Therese stepped out of the bath. Wrapping a towel hastily around herself Therese walked into the bedroom to see Carol inhaling the very pervasive rose scent.  
Turning, Carol beamed at Therese. "They're beautiful, darling. Thank you."  
"Carol, I didn't send you flowers".  
It was then Carol saw the card. It said, "Madam, you and your young lover are invited to a party tonight at 8 p.m. My driver will pick the two of you up at 7:30 p.m. Dress to the nines! Parisian society awaits to greet you." It was signed Coco in her own hand.  
Carol read the card aloud.  
Therese reached across Carol, grabbed the card, tore it into pieces and uttered "bitch".  
Carol was gob smacked at Therese. "Darling, it's just a party".  
Thetese glared. "I don't trust her, Carol."  
Carol so liked the idea of a party. Moving to Therese, Carol stroked Therese's face with her fingers. "Kitten, you'll get to make connections for your photography. Besides, we'll be together. No harm can come of a party, now can it?"  
And to pursuade Therese further Carol undid the towel from Therese, dropping it to the floor.  
Running her hands over Therese's body always calmed Therese as Carol was now doing. Carol proceeded to kiss Therese slowly murmuring over and over, "my adorable kitten". She knew to win Therese over to the idea of a party bedding her would do the trick.  
Carol swiftly brought Therese to their bed.  
"Carol, I...."  
"Shhhh, kitten, let me take care of you"  
Carol soon had her kitten purring with delight.  
Hours later a thoroughly besotted Therese was on board with a party.  
Carol had won her over.  
Besides, thought Carol, no harm can come from just a party.

(Or, as Prince Andrew says, "paaartaay" 😄😅😆  
I just couldn't resist, ladies 😂😂😂😂😂)


	21. Chapter 21

Coco greeted her guests warmly, embracing both ladies and kissing them on the cheek. Though, with Carol, Coco lingered a smidge longer pressing her body firmly against Carol's.  
"Ladies, you may behave naturally tonight. You are among a very liberal minded group with many of our own kind in attendance.", a beaming Coco said with her arm through Carol's as she walked her in. Carol grabbed Therese's hand drawing her along.  
Turning, Coco spoke to Therese. "Therese, I hear you're a photographer. I have someone you should meet." Taking Therese firmly by the hand she drew Therese away from Carol. "He's the managing editor of Paris Match. Come meet him."  
Carol stood there stunned as she watched Therese whisked away but very quickly, a co conspirator of Coco's approached her and starting up a conversation. Coco had asked her to keep Carol occupied till she returned.  
Mademoiselle Chantelle handed Carol a glass of champange and took one for herself from the female server who walked by.  
She offered a toast to "Franco American" relations of all kinds . In doing so she slipped her arm around Carol's waist and winked at her.  
Carol was caught off guard and didn't react. She was searching to see if she could spy where Coco had taken Therese off to. Chantelle kept calling her back.  
" So when I come to New York you will be my beautiful guide, no?"  
" What?"   
"You can show me the sights of your city, no?"  
"No, I mean yes", a flustered Carol said though she had no intention of showing this gal anything but the door.  
Chantelle took Carol's empty glass of champange replacing it with a full one. Without thinking Carol sipped her second one in a very short period of time.  
Chantelle chattered on, leading Carol around the room, introducing her as her " new American friend" to others. Carol was forced into pleasantries as she did not want to be a rude guest.   
A third glass replaced the now empty one.  
Where the hell was Therese, thought Carol?  
Though, with each drink consumed that thought became less and less.  
Soon Carol found herself the center of attention with her new found friends. More kisses on the cheek, compliments on what a beautiful American woman she was, invitations to suppers and parties.  
The managing editor of Paris Match was a dear friend of Coco's family and thus was solicited to keep Therese engaged.  
Once Coco was assured Therese was thoroughly engaged elsewhere and Chantelle gave her the signal, she made her way back towards Carol.  
By that time Carol was finished with her fourth glass of champange and haf a fifth placed in her hand by Chantelle.  
Carol was now a bit more than tipsy and showing it.  
Coco sprang to the "rescue".  
Placing her arm around Carol's waist Coco excused Carol from the group.  
"Madam is a bit tipsy, no?"  
Carol put her hand to her head. "Um, yes.."  
"Here, let's find a quiet room you can sit down in, oui?"  
Chantel guided Carol out the doorway to the hall.  
"Just up these stairs, Carol and you can rest away from the noise."  
"Yes, yes...I need quiet", a very drunk Carol replied.  
Coco smiled at how easy this was.  
"Take hold of the banister and I shall support you."  
A server came by, asked if she could be of help.  
"No, no, Minuette. Madam is not feeling well and just needs to lay down for a bit."  
Coco proceeded, with Carol, up the stairs and to her bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

Minuette watched Coco escort Carol up the stairs. Having been in her employ for some time now Minuette was fully aware what fate awaited the American blonde.  
She knew how Chantelle and Coco schemed together, acting in tandem to bring to their beds the most beautiful women in the world and how they often shared their latest conquest. Her attention turned to the young American gurl, Therese. Surely she was next on their radar.  
Minuette seethed with anger. This was going too far. Something must be done.  
Grabbing a tray of ordeurves Minuette strode into the thick of the party to seek out the young American.  
It took some minutes of her making her way through the crowd, having to pause for a moment while a guest helped themselves to a tasty.  
Finally, in a far corner she spied the young woman named Therese. She looked so small, so young, compared to the jaded throng gathered thought Minuette. Nonetheless it would be up to her to rescue Carol.  
Minuette walked purposefully up to the small group gathered round Therese offering up the ordeuvres, whispering to Therese,"come with me, mademoiselle. Your Carol needs you."  
Therese wasn't sure she heard rightly so she just stood there.   
As Minuette cocked her head at Therese in a "follow me" gesture, Therese immediately conjured up an excuse to find the ladies.  
Therese followed Minuette out the room.  
Putting down the tray, and not looking at Therese she whispered what was about to happen, and how Carol had been drugged and how it had all been planned out and how it had to be Therese to go rescue her lover.  
Then, in a loud voice, as cover, Minuette gave Therese directions to the restroom.  
"Shall I escort you, mademoiselle?"  
Therese replied,"oui".  
Once up the stairs Minuette pointed out Coco's bedroom where she always took her conquests.  
Handing her a passkey Minuette turned and left.   
Therese listened at the door. She could hear Coco speaking but not Carol. She distinctly heard Coco say "you are even more beautiful than I imagined, madam".  
Therese put the pass key in the lock and opened the door.


	23. Chapter 23

The scene before Therese made her gasp.  
Carol lay sprawled on a love seat, eyes closed, semi conscious. Coco was in the process of removing Carol's bra.  
Therese yelled out Carol's name. Carol did not respond. Coco turned, face enraged at being interrupted.  
She softened her visage thinking to play the young woman for a fool.  
"Mademoiselle, you interrupt our love play."  
Therese saw red. Love play? Carol seemed asleep.  
Again Therese called Carol's name but more firmly this time.  
In her groggy state, somehow Carol heard her kitten calling to her. She managed to lift her head, open her eyes pleading with Therese to help her.  
Therese balled up her hands into fists."You let go of her, you, you...you bitch".  
Coco laughed.  
That did it for Therese. She rushed forward and, without further thought, punched Coco in the face, knocking her out cold.  
Pushing Coco aside Therese saw to Carol.  
"Carol? Carol, can you hear me? Can you stand?" As she shook Carol to rouse her.  
"I...I don't think so..." as Carol attempted to stand up.  
Minuette appeared in the doorway.  
"Madam, mademoiselle, allow me to help."  
Minuette had a long coat in her hands. "Come, we must hurry. Before she wakens", meaning Coco. Leave the clothes."   
Throwing the coat over Carol's shoulders and both ladies supporting Carol so she could walk, Minuette guided them down a back staircase.  
"My bf Jacques is waiting for us. He will drive you back to your hotel."


	24. Chapter 24

Once Carol and Therese were safely back in their hotel room Minuette bid the duo "aurevoir".  
"I must make haste. My bf and I are driving to Switzerland to stay with relatives far from Coco's wrath"  
Therese saw to Carol who lay in bed still semu conscious. Her own hand, meanwhile had swollen, turning an odd shade of salmon. But it was Carol she was concerned with.  
Therese called the front desk to inquire of a house doctor or a doctor on call. She was advised such a service was available and would be payable on leaving.  
While she waited for the doctor Therese did her best to get Carol into some pajama's though the increasing discomfort in her hand was making it near impossible.  
Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door.  
The doctor had arrived.


	25. Chapter 25

"All will be well, mademoiselle", said the kindly old doctor as he covered Carol up with the sheet. "Madam has been drugged, yes, but it will wear off in time. It is best to let her sleep."  
"Now, let me see to your hand".  
Therese protested she was fine.  
"Who is the doctor here,hmmm?" As he peered over his glasses.  
Gingerly examining Therese's hand he judged there to be miniature fractures from the "punch" she confessed to which caused the doctor much laughter.  
"You, mademoiselle? Mon dieu! Such a kitten is a tigress?" As he slapped his knee.  
He suggested she come to his office in the morning for an xray and cast, meanwhile ice it to keep the swelling down.  
Therese thanked the doctor who saw himself out.  
She turned her attention to a slumbering Carol.  
Therese decided to lay down next to her, on top of the sheets, to maybe catch a few z's.  
Life with Carol was never boring, thought Therese as she drifted off to a fitful sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Carol woke past noon the next day to a blinding headache. This was no hangover she thought.  
Covering her eyes with her hand to block out as much light as she could shecweakly called for Therese.  
Therese jumped up from the chair where she had been nodding off and swiftly came to the bedside.  
Carol reached out to take Therese's hand unaware of Therese's "injury".  
"OW" Therese shouted when Carol took her hand in hers.  
Therese quickly withdrew her hand to nurse it.  
Carol attempted to sit up. "Darling I have this blinding headache. Get me something for it? I swear I will never drink champange again."  
Sitting up made Carol's headache worse so she lay back down. "And a cold cloth, please darling."  
Therese managed both, one handed.  
"Omg", Catol groaned. " How much did I drink?"  
"Carol, do you remember last night at the party?"  
Carol laid, cloth over her eyes. "Party", she mumbled. "Hmmm, some."  
Carol was thinking.  
"Do you remember going upstairs?"  
Carol thought. Thinking hurt. "I recall someone handing me champange. You not by my side. You were elsewhere. I wanted to find you but....I don't know....being helped up some stairs...did I black out? "  
Carol took the cloth off her eyes. "Oh, darling, did I embarass you by being a drunken fool? I don't recall. I'm so sorry" and once again she took Therese's hand.  
"OUCH" Therese recoiled in pain.  
That's when Carol noticed how swollen and off color Therese's hand was.  
"Therese, omg, what happened, darling?"  
"You don't remember?"  
Carol shook her head slowly, let out a soft "no, nothing."  
"I punched Coco".  
"YOU WHAT?"  
Therese sat on the bed and proceeded to tell Carol all that had happened.  
Carol started to cry out of shame. "Darling, I'm so sorry. I would never..."  
Therese hushed her. "It's all right. You were drugged. I understand."  
"But, darling, I...." and Carol sobbed, embarassed she had caused Therese any harm, physically and emotionally.  
In their relationship it had always been Carol, thr older, who cleared the way, knew best, made things happen. Last night something altered in their relationship. Therese had shown she was more than just Carol's young lover. She was a mature woman who protected her own, who grew emotionally.  
As carefully as she could with one good arm Therese comforted and reassured a weeping Carol.  
Therese told Carol to lay back down. She would order up some dry toast and tea for Carol. Herself she would see the house doctor to have her hand seen to.  
Carol protested she would go with her but as she went to stand up she was unsteady on her feet.  
"Oh, no you don't" Therese pushed her back into bed. "You're staying her, got that?"  
"Yes, dear" a weakened Carol replied. "My little big shot", she mumured.  
Therese leaned over, gave Carol a kiss on the lips.  
"That's right, gorgeous. You do as I say."  
A knock on the door announced the tea and toast had arrived. Therese let the maid in, left Carol to dine as best she could and took herself off to the doctors.  
Therese walked with a new purpose.


End file.
